Portable storage buildings are widely used for commercial and industrial use to provide temporary buildings for use in storing goods and equipment. Known portable storage buildings include a frame assembly that includes sidewalls extending upwardly from a floor, and a roof truss that extends upwardly from the sidewalls for supporting a roof thereon. The roof includes a plurality of plywood sheets that are coupled to the roof truss to form the building roof. At least some known truss systems are assembled as part of the building frame. Because known truss systems are assembled with the building frame, a consumer may have difficulty in assembling a portable storage building without the assistance of a building contractor and/or building manufacturer. Thus, the cost of assembling a portable building is increased.
Accordingly, new features are necessary to reduce the complexity of assembling a portable storage building and to enable a consumer to assemble at least a portion of the storage building to reduce the overall cost of the building. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.